It was just a question
by qbert75
Summary: This is my contribution for BBRae week. What happens when Beast Boy finally gives into his curiosity about Raven, what happens when Raven makes a move before he can. I cant really do summaries so sorry. Rated T for things that might happen.
1. it was just a question

**Hey guys, most of you probably do care but it's BBRAE week from the 15 to the 21. I'm going to try and participate in this so 7 chapters of a team titans fic in 7 days. **

The sun be gain to set over the sea, it had been weeks since they had fight any enemy. Crime was slow the last enemy they fought was control freak and b early put up a fight. Robin was on edge, he thought that just because there was no bad guys out that something really bad was building up. Cyborg and beast boy didn't seem to notice anything too bad. Then again they were mostly just sitting around playing video games. Starfire was concerned about Robins attitude, he never really left the training room, and Raven, well Raven was having some trouble of her own. With the lack of bad guys she was in need of a place to let out some of her power so it wouldn't build up too much.

So she did the one thing she knew would help. She meditated. But even chanting, levitating, and putting everything she could into focusing, her mind still wondered she couldn't seem to focus her mind just didn't want her to focus. _Fine if you're not going to let me meditate on my own I'll make you._

She could feel the pressure building in her head as she reached for her mind mirror. She put it in front of her and got lost on the reflection, literally. There was a loud crack as the mirror crashed down onto her desk.

It seemed to resonate through the halls of the tower. But beast boy was the only one to hear it. He was taking a break from the games to get a drink when he heard it. He looked to Cyborg but he made movements that indicated he had heard it over the game they were playing. So he shrugged and went to investigate what happened.

He went to the closest room, Robins of course he wasn't there so he didn't do it. Next up stars room. He knocked on her door. After a second of waiting the door opened and Starfire looked down at him. "Is there something I can help you with beast boy?"

"Ya, did you hear that loud crack?"

"No." She gave him a quizzical look.

"OK... I'll be going now." He walked away from her room to the last person who it could have been, Raven. He knocked on the door.

No one came to it. _Strange she rarely leaves her room when she's in the tower. Did she go somewhere? _He shrugged and went back to stars room. He knocked again. She opened the door again "Beast boy what is the matter now?"

"Did you see Raven leave?"

"No."

"OK... I'll be going. Again." He was so confused. So he did the one thing Raven told him to never do: go into her room.

The door hissed open and he stepped into the darkness. He looked around, the room was only barely lit by a few burning candles and incense. He looked to her desk and found two things: an unlabeled notebook, and her mirror. The one that he and cyborg went into.

He thought back to that moment, it felt so long ago. He remembered the copies of Raven and her father causing all sorts of trouble. _Well I'm already this deep might as well go all the way._ So he looked into the mirror.

His mind went blank for a second before he appeared on a stone bridge, just like before and with quick look around he morphed into bird and flew the same way he walked. As he flew he looked around. Same terrain, same creepy atmosphere, there were even still crows sitting on the dead tree. But there was a large lack of Ravens. Not one color was of her was anywhere to be found.

He kept flying through and finding nothing, Till he made it to the portal. A collection of what must have been her entire emotional spectrum had gathered just outside the portal. They were circled around something, then he heard it. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" It was Ravens voice, but then again shes the only other person here. A Raven, clad in purple, floated from the middle of the circle. Her eyes black, her hands glowing with black energy.

Beast Boy landed on a branch of a dead tree near the outskirts of the circle. _A little close, but it will have to do. _He watched on as floating Raven stared down at her copies. Then two Ravens, one in pink and one in yellow, floated to either side of her. They were saying thing Beast Boy couldn't hear. Then the pink one looked away from Raven, and directly at Beast Boy. Her face changed from the solemn look it had to one of pure joy. She jerked the purple Ravens head up, and she caught the same sight, a green bird perched on a tree.

Beast Boy tried to flap into the air, but was stopped when the tree was taken from under him, and flown straight to the center of the group. He morphed back into a human and rubbed the back of his neck while giving her a sheepish grin. "So i take it that your Raven."

He heard some laughter from the crowd, both yellow and pink included, Pink said, "Oh i love it when he does that."

Ravens face reddened a bit, before she clasped a hand on both their shoulders. They disappeared in a flash of light, along with all the others. When the light faded Raven was dressed in white.

"BB you do realize i will kill you?" Her voice was monotone, but the threat was in there. "What did you see?"

He took a deep breath, "I got here when you shouted 'everyone needs to came down'."

"Maybe i don't have to kill you, right now." She paused for a second. "I can't believe i'm saying this, can you help me with something?"

Beast Boy gave her a strange look, "you know you can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath, "how do you feel about… Terra?" Her voice was shaky, and 'Terra' seemed to fall out of her mouth all too fast.

"Tera…" He felt something inside him, like pain but not quite it.

"Ya, Terra." Now her voice was flat, but he could tell she was annoyed.

"There's nothing to talk about. Everyone knew my feeling about her before. Now she's worse than dead." His head dropped into his hands.

"What do you mean?" She sounded concerned, her emotions were always battling for dominance, here it was even more of a struggle.

"I don't want to talk about this. EVER." The feeling in his chest deepened, like there should be something that could stop it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

He stayed silent, didn't even lift his head to acknowledge that she had said anything.

"Can you handle one more question?"

"Depends on the question."

"OK, feel free to not answer, how do you feel about… me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He said nothing again, but what he did do was morph into a hummingbird and flew straight for the portal.

**I know i'm a day late but that means i can go a day later. i'll see you tomorrow for the next chapter. ALSO I'm not done with Alpha Problems, i'm just don't really feel inspired to write that write now. **


	2. anger

As soon as he flew through she split back up. Blue had flown up to her, Sadness, "you really screwed that one up."

"Thanks, now i'm even being a jerk to myself." Red flared up in the crowd. "Why did i bring up Terra? God i'm such an idiot!" A murmur went through the crowd, Sadness returned to her spot below and was quickly replaced by yellow, Happiness, and pink, Love.

"Oh come on, look at the bright side, he could have said your a horrible person, or spit in your face." Happiness tried

"Thanks, you're a real help." Raven said sarcastically, "so Love what do you have to make me feel like crap." She crossed her arms and waited for her emotion to speak.

"Oh, what? Sorry I was thinking about Beast Boy, who didn't even give you an answer to either of your questions so really you're just back at square one."

"Thanks." A small smile streaked across her face.

"So you're just going to let him walk away!" Red, Rage, hovered above the crowd, her eyes glowing a deep shade of crimson. "After that, you're not going to hurt him for what he said!"

"No, if you need an outlet Rage i got one for you!" She was going to attack, but she felt the soft hands of Happiness and Love on her shoulder. "Thanks, now let me meditate!"

The crowd seemed to all nod at the same time, then they flew off to their own parts of her mind. But one stayed back and approached Raven. "You… you don't think he'll get Terra back, do you?" Her voice was shaky, but clear.

Raven slowly turned around, "it's okay Concern, Terra doesn't want to remember. I don't think that will change."

Concern gave her a small smile, then flew away. Raven turned to the portal and flew through. She found herself back in her room in the tower, she looked around but found nothing out of place. So she sat in her circle of glowing amber candles and began to softly chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Beast Boy sat on his messy bed, in his messy room. He just sat there, his head in his hands, as his mind wandered. _She's gone, not coming back. weather i want her too or not. I feel like crap, dang it Raven why did you have to bring her up._ He slammed his fist into the wall.

_Then you ask how i feel about you, there was no way to answer that!_ He slammed his fist into the wall again, then got up and left his room.

He wandered through the halls for a while before he stumbled across the weight room. He peaked his head in and looked around. No one was there, _Robin must have been taking a break, and cyborg must still be playing video games._ So he shrugged and walked in. He walked straight up to the punching bag, grabbed a pair of MMA gloves lying on a table, and went to work beating the large bag, murmuring to himself occasionally.

An hour passed, his hands hurt but he didn't stop, he finally shouted and slammed his right fist into the bag so hard it flew off its ceiling mount. He stood there, breathing heavily. "Wow, Beast Boy good job!" A voice came from the doorway. "But i can't help but feel like somethings wrong."

Beast Boy spun around to see Robin standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know somethings up, so are you going to tell me or am i going to have to stand here all day?"

"It's nothing, just needed to blow off some steam."

"I've never seen you knock the bag off its mount before. So A, somethings wrong, or B, you're taking steroids. Don't make me get a cup." Robin offered a smirk

"Nothings wrong, now if your excuse me…" he tried to walk past but Robin blocked his way. "You know you're not helping?"

"Fine, tell me what's wrong so i can move."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Your part of my team, there for if somethings wrong it does concern me."

"No, now please move." Beast Boy was getting annoyed.

"Once you tell me, i'll move."

"Fine of you're not going to move, i'll just go around." He morphed into a mosquito and flew past Robins shoulder.

"This isn't over BB."

He shook the water from his hair as he emerged from the shower and dried off with a towel, he dressed in his normal purple jump suit. HE slapped the button to open the door. IT hissed and revealed Raven standing with a shocked look on her face and her fist up like she was about to knock, she quickly pulled her hand under her cloak, "I'm… I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you mad, or feel bad."

"Thanks, i'm fine. I'm going out for awhile." He nudged his way past her and walked down the hall.

"You never answered my question." She called behind him.

"That's because you know the answer." He called without bothering to turn around to face her.

"I'm not talking about Terra."

He stopped for a second, "Neither was i." Then he disappeared into the elevators.


	3. coming clean

Beast Boy found himself at the pizza place they ate at a lot. He didn't order anything he just sat and watched at the passing people, no one paying him any mind. He leaned his head on the table, then jerked it back up when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he was meet by Ravens standing over him cloak closed, hood up.

"Can we talk?" She asked in a quiet voice. Taking a seat before he could answer her.

"Jeez, just last week I tried to get you to talk to me and you barely even acknowledged that i existed now you're following me, what gives?!"

"WHAT GIVES!? Were you even listening to what i said?!" Raven could feel the rage building inside her.

"You know my answer, so you don't have to follow me around to rub it in my face"

"Rub it in your face? What are you talking about?"

"Great I have to spell it out. My answer to how i feel about you is that i think your amazing and beautiful and an amazing person. Just because you don't feel the same way doesn't mean you can rub it in my face."

"Beast Boy…" His words seem to take her breath away.

"What?" He was annoyed.

"Beast Boy - no - Garfield, I don't feel that way. Your amazing and funny and fun to be around. I wouldn't have asked you how you feel about me if i didn't feel something for you." She shrunk back into her cloak, "and i am by no means beautiful." It was barely above a whisper.

"Not beautiful? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you look even better without this…" he reached his hand and pulled Ravens hood off, her cheeks were red with blush. "... There even better."

"Beast Boy, i'm not beautiful." _Don't mention Terra. _"I mean look at…" _NOT TERRA. _"... Starfire."

Beast Boy sat in silence for a second, "You weren't… never mind. Starfire isn't comparable to you."

"Oh ya, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What i mean is, i don't consider her relatively to your beauty."

Ravens face went red, and not from embarrassment. "You are really bad at complimenting girls."

"What? She doesn't compare to you because you're vastly more beautiful than her."

Now her face was red with blush. "Oh, maybe i'm just not used to getting compliments." She gave him a sheepish smile.

"We compliment you all the time."

"Ya but its not really serious, and it's always during a fight or about a fight."

"So?"

"I hate fighting, it screws up my balance between emotions."

"You don't really look in perfect balance right now." He gave her a sly grin.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hopefully mine," He leaned back in his chair triumphantly. "This week must have been blish for you then."

"Ya, it has been. But its a lot better now."

"I got an idea, would you like to go on a date tonight?"

She went silent for a long time. _Why are you hesitating, he just asked you on a date! This is what you wanted, so why does it feel like somethings wrong?_ "I would love to."

The changeling practically jumped out of his seat. "Awesome i'll get you and we can go about eight, ok?"

"Ya, i better get going, i need to meditate." Then she flew back to the tower, leaving him to sit in surprise and happiness.

Raven looked at her communicator, it was barely noon and she had no idea what she was feeling. _This is what i wanted, i wanted to be with BB. So why do i feel like crap? Why can't i get this feeling out of my gut, like something's not right?_ She sat in her circle of burning candles, constantly repeating "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _What the heck is wrong with me, i should be overjoyed but what the heck is wrong. SCREW IT!_ She reached out and grabbed her mirror, getting lost in its reflection.

She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusted to the familiar sight of her mind. "MEETING NOW!" She shouted through her mind. After a few minutes of gathering everyone was gathered around Raven, just outside the portal. "Alright, what's going on?"

Concern floated up, "Sorry, i think it might have been me. I just don't know what's going to happen and i can't help but think something's wrong."

"Its ok, what do you feel is wrong?"

"Terra."

Raven let out a sigh. "We've been over this, Terra is living a normal life now, she doesn't want to remember."

"I know, but i have this feeling that-"

"SHES GONE!" Raven shouted, interrupting her. "sorry, shes gone and shes not coming back."

Love floated up, she looked overjoyed and had no problem showing it. "come on, everything is ok. BB asked you out."

Then a Raven cloaked in the lights pink Raven had ever seen floated up, but it was different. Raven had never seen her before and had no idea what emotion she represented. "It wasn't concern, it was me."

"And you are?"

"you'll find out soon, but right now I'll leave you alone." With that she disappeared into the crowd. Concern let out a deep sigh and returned as well. Raven huffed out a breath and walked away through the portal.

She got back and grabbed her communicator again, it was nearly five p.m. _Wow that did not feel like five hours. _She looked out around her room, then opened her closet door. Her many purple cloaks hung on hangers, but nothing stood out to her. Probably because they all looked the exact same. _I probably shouldn't wear the same thing i always wear. uhg… time to go shopping. _

After an hour of shopping, she came back to the tower with a dark blue dress, it didn't have any sleeves and came down to her ankles. She showered and changed into the dress, she decided the leave her hair alone. She also put on her normal pair of shoes. She glanced at the clock one last time, 7:50. _Well, this is going to be interesting, who am i kidding this is going to be amazing!_

**Hey guys, sorry this is going up so late. I kinda got busy during school so i couldn't write like i normally do. Also if you need a better image of the dress (I'm bad at explaining things like this.) here's a link to what i think is close to the dress. LINK.**

**Guest: BB was acting like that because the only other time he opened up to someone, in a loving sense, she turned out to being working for slade, then dies, then comes back with supposedly no memories of him and the group. Also he still wanted to keep his love a secret from the rest of the group, because he thought that she didn't feel the same way. I don't blame for not sympathizing with him, i didn't really want people too. He was acting the wrong way when it came to that situation. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and congrats on being the first review.**


	4. first date

She was roused from her trance like state by a knock at the door. She uncrossed her legs and took a deep breath, then she got an idea. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself, leaving the hood down.

Then she pushed a button and the door opened, there stood none other than… Robin. Good idea with the cloak. "Can i help you Robin?" She said rather flatly.

"Ya, have you see how BB has been acting recently, like he's mad at something. I asked him about it and he wouldn't tell me why, he switched into a fly or something and flew off."

Raven let out a huff, "that's probably my fault, we were talking earlier and I kinda asked him a question on a touchy subject."

"Why is everyone talking in circles today, what happened?"

"I asked him how he felt about… Terra."

"Why?" Robin said in pure confusion, everyone knew it was a bad idea to talk about Terra.

"God Robin why are you grilling us about it. He's better now. Can't we just leave it at: I screwed up and made him mad." She was sick of this conversation, she had been since she opened the door to find Robin instead of Beast Boy.

"Fine, sorry." He threw his hands up in defeat and walked down the hall to the left. She huffed again and was about to close the door when Beast Boy stepped into vision.

"What was all that about?" He asked, no looking at her but the image of Robin 'stomping' away. He had a dark green and black dress shirt and khaki pants on.

"Something about you being a pouty baby." She jutted out her lower lip and put on a face like she was about to cry. He laughed a little, then realised.

"You not dressing up?" He looked kinda sad.

"You'll see." She gave an evil smirk.

"Well lets get going then, i got Cy to let me use the T-car." He said holding up the keys as proof.

Raven looked back in surprise, but it quickly faded. "How did you manage that?"

"I'd rather not say." He kinda chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, she reached out and took his gloved hand in hers and they walked to the garage.

When they arrived Cy was at his workstation, working on something. "Wait here for a sec," then he walked away without waiting for a response, they exchanged some words that Raven couldn't make out, then Beast Boy slapped Cyborg on the shoulder and grabbed a jacket that was hanging on a hook, as Cy got up and left through another entrance. When he disappeared from sight BB waved Raven over, she walked over and he opened the door for her. She gave a mocking 'oohhh'.

"what was all that about?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing important, he just gave me some advice and reminded me of a few things." They both buckled there seat belts.

"Like what?"

"oh you know, don't wreck the car, don't forget my jacket." He lifted it up to show that he had not. "Don't screw up."

"You weren't planning on doing any of those, right?"

"Of course not." Then he gunned the engine and the car sped out of the garage.

After a while of driving, chatting and the occasional flirtations comment, they arrived at a restaurant. It looked semi-formal, not like you would need a reservation, but not casual enough to wear normal clothes. It was by no means busy as Beast Boy pulled the car around. They got out, Beast Boy ran around the car and took Raven by the hand as they entered the building.

Raven looked around, the restaurant was fairly big and very open. The lights were dim and some candle burned on the tables. "Table for two please." Beast Boy said, flashing a smile to the hostess, she smiled back and grabbed two menus from underneath the booth and guided them to a table off in the corner of the large dining room. Beast Boy pulled out Ravens chair for her, she smiled at him and removed her cloak to reveal her dress.

The changeling stood with wide eyes and a surprised look, it was all he could do to keep his mouth closed. She folded the cloak over the back of the chair and sat down. He stood behind her for a second longer, then sat down in his chair on the opposite side of her. "You… look…" he trailed off.

"Thanks, is it too much?"

"I just can't believe you're wearing a dress."

"Do you like it?"

"Ya, but the real question is do you like it?"

Raven frowned for a second, "not really, it feels strange and i don't think dresses are for me."

"Then why don't we go return it tomorrow?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do, but you don't and thats whose thought matters."

Raven blushed and looked down at the menu so she could order when the waiter came. The waiter came and left with their orders, Raven ordered spaghetti and Beast Boy got a veggie burger with cheese. There food came, they ate in relative silence till…

"Hey Rea-" His sentence was cut off by beeping from his pocket and the gem on Ravens clasp started to glow.

Robins voice came over the communicator. "Titans trouble!" Beast Boy groaned, "Follow the tracker, we got a problem in the lower district." Raven frowned.

"Well, that was nice week, lets go." She stood up with a huff and walked to the hostess, "we need our check, now."

"I'll get it for you ma'am." She disappeared for a second behind some doors, then returned with the check. Beast Boy placed his hand on it, then pulled out his wallet.

He placed a few bills on the check and said, "Keep the change." Then handed raven her cloak as they ran out to the T-car.

They followed the transmitted location, Raven draped herself in her cloak, neither of them said anything the whole ride.

They pulled up to a warehouse right next to an electronics store. "You have got to be kidding me. I swear if this is Control Freak I'll scare him worse than Dr. Light." Clearly she was very mad.

Beast Boy looked at her, "I don't think that's possible, he basically peed his pants when you scared him."

"Trust me, I can do worst." She threw open the car door and ran for the store.

Inside Cyborg was wrapped in so many cables that his body was completely hidden except for his head. Starfire was laying on the ground next to the wall, unconscious, Robin was trapped by far less cables but he was unable to do anything besides struggle against his restraints. He was angled at Starfire and not the enemy. 'The enemy' was sitting in a large gaming chair on top of a pile of boxes holding a remote in one hand, and laughing as the teens struggled.

Ravens face went red with anger. She pulled her hood up and started to quietly chant. At first she was perfectly still, then she started swaying back and forth. Beast Boy appeared behind her and shouted, "Dude, you couldn't have picked a worst night to do this if you tried."

"Ahh the other Titans, i was wondering when you would show up. What's with the get up?" He called from his 'throne'.

"I was on a date, and you just ruined it!"

"Oh really, who with?" His voice was full of genuine interest.

Before he could answer, Ravens chanting grew louder. "Azarath... Azarath... Azarath! " then in a flash she raised her arms, revealing her dress, then disappeared.

"Umm... her actually. In the cat she threatened to scare you worst then Dr . light so I would run if I were you."

He stared at him blankly for second then shouted in joy. "Yes! I got some bets to collect, 1 to 20 my butt, woo hoo!"

All the Titans, that could, looked between each other. Then Robin shouted, "what are you talking about 1 to 20? Bets?"

"Oh it's nothing over your concern in the nerd world everyone thought Robin and Raven were going to date first. There was was a 1 to 5 on it, but I went for the one that was obviously. Robin and Star, BB and Raven."

Robin and Cyborg looked to Beast Boy, who shrugged and said, "ya that does happen a lot with nerds, betting on who they think will be together."

Then Cyborg shouted, "hey what about me!?"

"There's a 1 and 5 on you and bumble bee, a 1 and 50 on you and Jinx, 1 and 100 on you and Star, and lastly a 1 and 300 on you and Raven."

"Wait why do I have do many?"

"Reasons, don't question nerds!"

Then a dark portal opened in the center of the room. What stepped through was neither Raven nor human. A blue skinned warrior, he wore golden armor and held a spear the size of a large tree branch. He was huge, roughly 10 feet tall and had bulging muscles. His body was humanoid except for the four arms he had. He let out out a bellowing roar that seemed to nearly deafen anyone nearby. He had rows of long pointed teeth that stretched back to his throat.

Then stepped Raven, in her demon form. Her eyes glowed red thru the darkness that her hood created, a bright white smile danced across her face.

Everyone watched in fear and awe at at the beast that stood before them. Control Freak shook in his seat, "Rea is everything ok?" Beast Boy walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn, she moved forward the beast followed ensuite.

"Zinthos!" She screamed. The creature ran at Control Freak, it only took a few strides as he reached out and gripped him by the shirt in one of his large hands, it screamed another roar directly into his face.

"Raven, stop." Robin called still struggling against his bindings.

"Rae is what's going on?" Cy called.

Raven moved her hand from her clock, the creature threw Control Freak against the wall, he slid down and landed next to star fire. His body shook violently, his eyes wide open, unblinking. He stared off at a far off point, "Metrion Zinthos." The beast let out another roar, then started to charge the downed men.

He was stopped mid sprint by the fist of a gorilla connecting with his head. He was thrown off balance and stumbled into a support beam, it shook its head and turned to Raven. She again pointed to Control Freak. So again it charged, only to be stopped by a snake wrapped around it feet. It wavered for a second before falling to the ground. The snake slithered out from under the monstar and morphed into Beast Boy. "Rae stop this."

The creature stood up and let out a bellowing roar, then turned its eyes to the small green changeling standing in front of it. It swiped a hand down faster than he could react, he was sent flying off his feet into a wall. Raven pointed to the helpless enemy once again. "NOOOOO!" Came from Cyborg and Robin.

"Raven please stop this." Beast Boy called. When no answer came he shouted, "fine then i will!"

Cyborg and Robin shared a glance of confusion and genian concern. Beast Boy started to growl like a wild animal, his clothes stretched at the seams till they burst off, his face distorted to something close to a wolf. He let out his inner beast, he let out a primal roar and ran to where Control Freak lay, just as the creature made it there. The two beasts squared off, sizing each other up. Control Freak reached for his remote, he clicked a few buttons and the restraints holding Cyborg and Robin fell to the ground. Cyborg rushed over to Raven, Robin ran to Starfire to check if she was still ok. Beast Boy snarled at the creature, who in turn struck out at him. Beast Boy grabbed the arm in his and with a crushing force squeezed down on it.

"Raven, you got to stop this." Cyborg called to her, pleading. "Stop this before i do. I'll give you till the count of three."

Cyborg lifted his arm as it assembled into his sonic cannon, "One."

He typed in a few buttons, "Two."

Ravens eyes blinked back to normal, than in a second they were back to the red. "Three" His voice was sad, he fired his arm cannon.

But something was different, it didn't fire the stream of light like normal, it fired a single dart. Raven grabbed her neck, then she wavered for a second. Than she fell to the ground, reverting back to normal.

The creature let out a loud shriek its body seemed to fade away. Before long Beast Boys hand clamped nothing but air. Beast boy let out another primal roar and turned his gaze on Cyborg, who was frantically typing into his arm, "Cyborg, what's going on?!" Robin called.

"I made a knockout dart just in case Beast Boy ever let out his inner beast, but it was for Beast Boy not Raven. I knocked out Raven and now he's mad at me!" His fingers flew across the keypad. Beast Boy charged his best friend. He aimed his arm cannon at him and fired another small dart. Beast Boy stumbled and fell, sliding across the ground from his momentum. "BOOYA!" Cyborg pumped his robotic fist in the air as the beast reverted back to a naked Beast Boy.

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked looking at the three unconscious bodies and Control Freak cowering against the wall.

"First things first, jail." He said pointing at Control Freak, than he cocked his head, "maybe a mental asylum."

"I can take him to Arkham tomorrow, and the others?"

"Don't worry about them, once i get them back to the tower i can monitor them. They'll be fine, Raven might be out for a few days but other than that fine."

"Good, wait a few days? What's in that tranquilizer?!"

"Dude, its meant to knock out Beast Boy when he's in his inner beast mode. It has to be powerful."

"That makes sense, well lets start loading them into the T car."

"Ya…. so Robin… are you and Star really dating?" He gave Robin a sly grin.

"I don't know, are you and Bee?" He gave Cyborg an equally sly grin.

"Touche." Than both burst into laughter as they started moving the bodys to the T car.

Sorry this is going up so late, i've been busy and i'm getting sick. not fun. the next chapter will be up later hopefully. As well as Fanfiction wouldnt let me upload it for a while.


	5. Making amends

Beast boy gasped for air as his eyes shot open. He looked around, he was in a medical bed, only in his boxers, there were some tubes leading into his arm and a heart rate monitor on his finger. He looked to the read out everything looked normal. Then everything hit him in in a wave, Raven and that creature, him giving into his inner beast, he saved Control Freak, Raven passing out, then everything went fuzzy. Raven! There was sheet drawn in the middle of the room. He stood up, but stopped when pain shot through his arm, he ripped out the monitoring equipment and threw back the screen.

Raven lay in a similar state, cables snaked under the blanket that was pulled up to her chest. From the sight of the straps on her shoulders she was still in her dress. He slowly reached out his hand to caress her cheek, she was sleeping peacefully. When he drew back his arm he realized he was bleeding, a lot. A small 'river' of blood flowed from the holes in his arm. He looked around for some clothes before realizing his clothes from that night were destroyed.

All of the sudden the door was thrown open and a whistling Cyborg walked in. "Hey man you're awake." He said with a cheery tone in his voice. "How you feeling? "

"Well I'm really confused. What happened after you knocked out Raven?"

Cyborg smiled then saw his arm and frowned. "Beast Boy did you rip out that monitoring equipment?"

"Ya, kinda panicked for a second and ripped them out." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile.

Cyborg just shook his head, then rifled thru a nearby cabinet and came back with some gauze. "First things first let me wrap that arm. After I knocked out Rae you changed after me thinking I attacked her. Then you promptly got a dart in you and you passed out." He was wrapping his arm as he spoke. "After that we brought you Rae and Star back here. Control Freak is in jail. Star woke up an hour or two after we got back. It's been two days since then."

"WHAT!? We've been asleep for two whole days?!" Beast Boy shouted "shouldn't we have woken up in hours not days?"

"Relax, i made the darts especially for you. When you let out your inner beast its hard for you to control it. Its even harder for you to revert back, so i made the dart to knock you out and thusly return you back to your human state."

"So, shouldn't Raven be awake by now?" He looked over her unconscious body.

"She might be out for another day or two."

Beast Boy hung his head. "So, what did Robin think when he found out?" It was barely above a whisper.

"He doesn't mind. You guys are happy, and as long as you stay focused on the enemy when we're in combat, i don't think he'll care."

Beast Boy gave his best friend a smile. "Speaking of them, I probably should go talk to them. At least tell them i'm up."

"Good plan man. I'm going to do some monitoring of Ravens vitals for a while."

He slapped Beast Boy on the shoulder as he left, "and before you go, me and Robin agreed to not tell the girls what Control Freak said about bets. okay?"

"My lips are sealed." He smirked and stepped through the doorway. It didn't occur to him till he made it to the elevator that he was almost completely naked. Clothes first, then talk to Robin and Star.

With a fresh outfit on, he walked into the common room. Starfire sat alone on the couch watching some documentary on bugs as he walked in. "Hey Starfire, hows your head?" He called upon entering and taking a b line for the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in two days, he was hungry.

"Beast Boy! You are awake, that is very good news. I am fine, how are you feeling. Are you still drowsy from your tranquil sleep?" She bounced off the couch and ran for him, drawing him into one of her signature hugs that seemed to almost crush your bones.

"I'm fine Star! Please let go of me!" He screamed, he could feel his bones moving inside his body, and not in a good way. "Have you seen Robin, i think i need to talk to him."

"He is in the training room. Sorry for almost crushing your body."

"It's fine Star, thanks." He grabbed some random food from the fridge and walked out of the common room.

He stood in the doorway to the training room. Robin stood inside punching a wooden dummy. Beast Boy waited, eating as he did, for Robin to either finish or notice him. After a few more punches Robin must have heard him eating because he turned around. "Beast Boy you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Fine thanks, just hungry." He raised a bag of chips he was eating from to show he had it covered. "I wanted to apologies for being a here earlier. I guess it's been two days but I still mean it. I was mad, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's very noble Beast Boy. Not many people would admit their mistakes. Let along apologies for them." He crossed his arms and smiled. "About you and Raven..."

"I know I know I can't see her anymore."

"... what you did for her. You saved her from getting blood on her hands. I'm convinced Control Freak would be dead if you hadn't stopped that monster. And there is no way I can keep you two apart so who am I to say your not aloud to be together."

" Robin you're the beast leader and friend a guy could ask for."

"Thanks BB. Just remember two things, one take your anger out on bags not enemies." He pointed to the punching bag now remounted.

"Okay, and the second thing?"

"Keep it in your pants." They both laughed. But Beast Boys laughter was cut short when he realized he no longer had a chip bag in his hand.

"What happened to my chips?!" He shouted.

"Uh hem." Came from behind him. He spun around to see Raven standing behind him, holding his chips. "What? You don't want to share?" She cracked a grin.

"Raven!" They both cheered. Beast Boy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

The door hissed behind him. Robin must have closed it to give them some privacy. "Thank you. Cy told me what happened and what you did." She whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you Raven. Anything." He whispered back, then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Is that all you got after what happened?"

"Not even close." He placed his lips on her and they kissed for what seemed like hours.

The End!

Yep, thats the end. I know i promised seven chapters but since i combined two chapters its a chapter shorter. This is how i wanted the story to end.


End file.
